Unwound Utopia
by sunbeamshadoww
Summary: Through the wind I see you, through the air I feel you, but when we touch I'm near you. AntiSoraxRiku MEANING: Its AntiSora and Riku. [One Shot]YA'KNOW...THE DARK, BLACK SORA! D:


Okay, I OFFICIALLY LOVE ANTI-SORAXRIKU. I got the idea for how it's written from one of my favorite books, "The Realm of Possiblity" By David Levithan.

SO NO, ITS NOT A POEM.

It is a story, but it is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own TRP or Kingdom Hearts, if I did…OH HO HOO. What fun I would have :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I traced your footsteps in the rain,

as you snuck behind buildings

engulfing yourself in Earth's

strongest and darkest shadows.

The road was black beneath

my feet, when the sky

spilled a thousand stars on

life's biggest canvas.

I wondered where you went.

through grazing fogs of

night, and you dashed

through the city, counting

down the seconds until I reached

Your form.

_**I am dark** _you whispered

Breathing tepid underneath

the apartment's stare.

_**No your not. You are light**_

I taunted back, expecting a

hush and a touch that

would force me into

forsaken fate.

**_Leave me. _**You pushed your

fingernails into your palm,

leaving me a spot to trace when

I hold your hand.

_**I can't. You are my everything.**_

I said deeply while the rain illuminated

your fluorescent eyes

that bore into my flesh.

_**And you are my nothing.**_

_**The darkness has its power over**_

_**me, and I can't escape. If I don't**_

_**leave, I will hurt you.**_

My bones shattered and broke

within my legs, as I fell

solemnly into the puddle that

soaked up the fibers in my jeans.

You couldn't see my tears.

_**Lose me. Run away. My light is lost**_

you said when you twisted your

Mouth into a smirk.

_**Your light isn't lost. It has been found**_

I replied, scattering my thoughts

like helter-skelter.

I could see your tears.

And then, the lingering

moments fell flat into

A riveted knot.

You hid your face behind

your lashes that fluttered

away the 10:16 pm wind

into oblivion.

The strands of shadows

that hung off your blackened

mask, skimmed my face when

you walked away.

_**This kills me just as much as it kills you**_

You screamed, above the frightened

reality of things.

Sora…

Riku…

We whispered in unison.

I could sense your stare

when you floated behind

my dripping back.

You told me things I wanted to hear.

You told me things I needed to hear.

As you finally drifted

alongside me as had you

once before when I was

hurt.

The swaying pieces

that swerved off your shadowed

body flicked my shoulders

when you knelt down beside

me and kissed me.

You kissed me so suddenly

that the line between crouching

and falling grew thin.

You swallowed me in darkness

from your embrace that

shuddered my body.

Deceiving eyes

grew wide when you

pulled back and told me something was wrong.

I asked you why.

The dangerous shadow that

once captivated you, peeled

off your body

as you screamed in terror

from the pain it caused

your naked skin.

The rain stained

and burned your

flesh when you

dropped to the

ground like a shattered

ghost that's lost its spark.

You beclouded

yourself in the drops that

smacked your body.

You yelled for comfort and I came running.

The aphotic night sky

drained you of your

crepuscular appearance, and

you rested on my shoulder

murmuring your apologies.

Why do you apologize?

I don't care.

There is nothing you've done wrong.

The stygian night has made you think that you are the one to blame.

You have been exorcated of your skin.

That is not your fault.

You are yourself I said,

Speaking through the

heat of our bodies

that grew ablaze from our

affections.

You tilted your head to make

it

level

With

mine.

Your cerulean eyes scanned my face.

**_What have I done?_** you

questioned, whimpering and

shaking in my arms.

_**You've done nothing wrong**_

I told you.

_**I will always be here when**_

_**darkness overtakes you, and **_

_**I will always be here when**_

_**the darkness strips you of**_

**_Your skin. _**I said.

This made you cry harder.

_**Promise me something…**_

your words slipped through

the Earth's rotating silence.

You embraced me

harder, tighter…

…softer.

Your skin appeared to be

lit from within; transparent.

your chocolate hair poked on

end, and ruffled in the abrupt wind.

The air and frozen drops

sucked you up from

my grasp and you were

relucent against the ill-lighted

sky.

Your scares healed up

from the taps of rain.

_**Always believe in ghosts**_

You said.

Then, your phosphorescent spirit

glided into the black hole that

welcomed you in.

I stood up.

I blinked and cried,

_**Why are you leaving?**_

You shifted your gaze towards

my quivering body. The rain has

drenched my bones and I was merely

a dream that has been huffed

through the gradually dying

night air.

_**Riku, the darkness stole my body.**_

_**I was transformed into this ghost.**_

_**It killed me. **_

You stated.

_**No, no, NO, no**_

_**it didn't! Your still**_

**_here!_** I exclaimed.

breaking through the palen

that separated me form the

underworld.

_**Riku, you need to let me go. **_

_**Light and dark have gotten to me,**_

_**and it is time for me to leave.**_

_**you shouted above hovering **_

_**buildings that spoke moments**_

_**of nothing.**_

I shook my head.

You sat on the moonlight that hugged

Your body.

I watched you fade away.

_Through the wind I see you_

_Through the air I feel you,_

_But through our touch, _

_I'm near you._

I reached toward the sky,

hoping to grasp

your ghost.

My attempt was vain.

You've already drowned

yourself in darkness, and

you can't breathe.

I wish I could've told you.

Told you that I missed you.

And that I loved you.

But emotions were compounded close.

And my heart that once

stood beating, was now

a shadow falling behind.

I sank my head

In my arms , and

Stained my skin

With saliferous tears.

I thought of you…

…dying.

I imagined this nightmare

of you, being tortured in

A black abyss.

You called my name,

and wanted help.

But I was stuck.

I couldn't move, and

the forces of the Earth were

slaughtering you sharply; so sharply

that I could taste your blood.

I swallowed it,

and dreamt of your taste.

You held your breath.

attempting to manage the

last specks of life.

So, I held mine too. Trying

to forget the monstrous beast

that catapulted you into

fate.

And I tried so very hard, to keep

my promise to you; to never

let you down. I fought with myself,

and scrambled my emotions deeply

to find an answer.

Just one, I asked.

No more, no less.

One answer that could catch

my brumal breath with a gasp.

And it did.

I flung my hand, over

my heart, to see if it was still beating.

And I scattered my body on the

deceasing wall.

The rain scraped my

pupils, and tapped my fingers

that were mercifully scratching

themselves on the road beneath my feet.

Blood swiveled and curled

into the miniscule rivers

that ran alongside my flesh.

I can't do this, I said to myself.

I promised you.

I promised you.

I promised you.

But, I don't believe in ghosts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

YAY. I thinkkkkk you should review?

YEAHH. By the way, this is for Dana(Herzeildx?) I told you I would do an

Anti-SoraXRiku...AND I DID. So, HUZZAH! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
